Systems are available for allowing a first caller to have a telephone conference with two or more parties over a telephone environment. However, all parties participating in the telephone conference are treated the same. Furthermore, all parties participating in the conference dial a common number to connect to a common bridge.
Systems of this nature currently available are inflexible because the script executed for all customers cannot alter its behavior based on customer input. Also, the various instances of the script do not exchange any data, so the results of any one script cannot affect the execution of another instance.